


Silence

by azurefishnets



Series: Multi-Fandom Challenge (100 Days of Fandom) [3]
Category: Gris (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Five Stages of Grief, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: Cessation of pain means forgetting, and that's too high a price. Better to stay silent.





	Silence

Once, they had intertwined their voices, notes rising in tandem to the heavens, a polyphonic melody. The song she sang was never meant to be a solo. The fact of ‘they’ was supposed to be a constant, a beating pulse, a melody and its harmony in eternal euphony. To sing alone was to admit defeat. It was impossible. Treason.

Dry-eyed, never still, she ran through the world. Red anger flashed past, temper lashing out as she crashed through the days and weeks. A burning lump of betrayal and rage rose in her throat every time she succumbed to memory. It was too painful, too present to contemplate. Agony to be there in the moment and yet the idea of being past it, letting go, was also a betrayal. She had been left behind, but she would not, could not do the same in return.

Even the friends she met, the compromises she made to get through the evergreen pain of the loss, could not be enough to let her break her new wall of reserve. The smallest of smiles was painful and yet she found them on her face more often. The bright sheen and crunch of an apple eaten here. A brief, glowing respite from the monstrous tidal swell of black grief there. As the smiles came, so too did the tears.  The pendulum swung, a frenzied _tick_ that seemed to bring more chaos with every breath and beat.

There should be no sound, no color, no feelings to complicate her days. It could not be considered, not alone. But despite that, despite the black numbness, the light shone through the cracks, the crazing in her psyche, flickering just out of reach. It was irresistible, almost within her reluctant grasp, but resist she would.

One day, the song might return, stronger for the rest that had preceded it, but for now, silence, not solace, would be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> 100-Multifandom Challenge Entry  
> Prompt 73 - Silence  
> Fandom - GRIS


End file.
